halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Giraffe1111
Hello Hey its me from Halo Nation. I have halo stories elites (check them out) and I heard what you said about what you do here. It would be great if you could tell me which stories you made and other things. General B.H. (talk) 23:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Bravo Hey Sean, just wondering, on the Task Force Bravo page, you call them Task Force Lima (as in, "Task Force Lima, was a group of UNSC members and supporters". Just letting you know. Vessel Of War (talk) 19:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Casket I've decided to create the Casket page here, and I need your advice on two things: should it be ''The Casket'' or just Casket, or something new like Casket Installation 1-4? and do you have an idea as to what it looks like? A picture would be nice, so if you find one feel free to add it. Regards, --Vessel Of War (talk) 21:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) "Casket" for the page title, but the introduction should be something like "The Caskets were Forerunner machines built for combating small Flood outbreaks." There aren't just 4 of them, we might add more in. -- Sean4333 talk / 21:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Ignition RP Invite Installation 04 Task Force Bravo Ok thank you for telling me about Petty Officer Third Class Brace, ok more to the fact I have in mind so secretly could you tell me what happens to either Antonio Razano and Phillip Wieman and Kevin Cantwell do they die? Colby James (talk) 02:07, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Halo Reach Bravo's Adventure's machinima series Hey have you got plans to somehow yes you could do a series of Halo Reach Bravo's Adventures machinima series on youtube, tell how they went from The Fall of Reach, Installation 04 and stuff, the characters could include the main character 1st Lieutenant Brian Hartley, Captain James Croft, Lance Corporal Garth Chyenka, Staff Sergeant Ashley Drago, Staff Sergeant Richard Jones, a former Spartan-I one of likely main in story, First Lieutenant Trent Pieterson, Second Lieutenant Emma Pickering, Corporal Brad Michaels, SPARTAN-I DAB-101, Lance Corporal Jackson Alcatraz, plus as a character you could have in your stories one whom was a friend of Langston whom died on the UNSC Atlas and was killed in a fight in the gym with John-117, Corporal Derek Brimley a old friend of Langston which will scar Brimley for life but would have to understand what John did in the first place shouldn't started this feud with Antonio Silva's ODST's, so I think Brimley as told http://www.halopedia.org/Brimley be a great character for your series but you might have to name him Derek Brimley, and yes Brimley is a veteran, Staff Sergeant Adam Weaver, Hospital Corpsman Third Class Jack Brace, a veteran as well one of the most excellent of Brian Hartley's heroes, it is told perhaps Brace does have a close Hospital Corpsman with them on Installation 04 whom is a Junior Non-Commissioned Officer in UNSC Navy also ODST, Hospital Corpsman Second Class Denzel "Doc" Valdez whom even as of http://www.halopedia.org/Valdez the novel Halo the Flood, Valdez is actually listed MIA on Installation 04 see http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Orbital_Drop_Shock_Trooper on personal list it mentions yes the names and also Valdez is one of only three characters listed in the Battle of Installation 04 to be MIA, so Valdez will be a young Medic and in your series as a thought I know I don't do this could be a living member of your team, the other three in particular with Major Antonio Silva, 1st Lieutenant Melissa McKay, and 2nd Lieutenant Dalu, Oros, as well we also could introduce a young Junior 2nd Lieutenant named Jeremy Mullins who would be the only surviving officer under Silva and McKay as well, and we know like characters such as Sergeant Alissa Corly, best friend with Lance Corporal Beau "Snaky" Jones and Jones is not to be confused with the other Richard Jones, they're not related so Beau Jones however will be a survivor from Installation 04 since he is MIA and not without a fate in the book, so it's best to make him a living member of course, ;) Other characters maybe you could for your story in the rest of machinima yes Lance Corporal Nicholas "Nikolai" Marshall, Private First Class Arthur Dent, PFC Peter Driscol, Private Antonio D'Angelo, Staff Sergeant Peter Ulan, Sergeant Matias Chavez, Private Valter Blomgren, Private First Class Seamus Greco, Private First Class Anthony Phillips, Private Adam Hadhound, Corporal John Scampi, PFC Natasha Jinnah, Corporal Damian Bristow, Private Donald Carpenter, PFC Arek "Marshmallows" Kaflinski, and much more in the stories, of ODST characters you could bring but I know too well that's not my job but you could do either a Machinima series or have Characters from books introduced perhaps which I am rooting for you, ;) regards Colby James, Colby James (talk) 11:24, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I didn't do anything wrong I thought I was proving a point, Colby James (talk) 02:07, March 31, 2016 (UTC) I also want you to know I didn't stalk you I saw your wiki and learnt it, but not all characters though and I am not trying anything stupid, Colby James (talk) 02:10, March 31, 2016 (UTC) I also want to say sorry for what I did, Colby James (talk) 03:35, March 31, 2016 (UTC)